Lucifer
History It was the mid 1930’s and the world was very much changed from all that amon had remembered. He was a god reborn into a time when the many gods had been supplanted by the one god, and his people either were scattered or lost to the sands of the ages. It would not be for many years that he would piece together the story of what had happened during his ages long slumber. How the gods who had come after him had warred among themselves for the position of leader that had been left vacant during his absence. Eventually the divas split apart into rival camps and went their separate directions. Founding rival clans on mountainous refuges throughout the planet. A northern tribe of gods took refuge in a home that they called aesgard. In china mount Kuun-lun became the home to asian god dominating the east from the Himalayas. In japan on mount fuju a group of Kami would one day find a home under the leadership of queen Amaterasu. In Albion (later brittain) a sacred island was put out of synch with normal time and space to give a refuge to the celtic gods. Later known by the name of Avalon. In Australia, fiji the Philipeans guam and Hawaii, divas took refuge and made themselves at home among various mortals whom they encountered. Taking wives and fostering yet more divas. On mount Olympus a young diva named Kronos founded a colony of giant divas called titans. Who founded a younger breed of Olympian divas who would dominate much of the mediteranean for almost two thousand years. From the late bronze age to the iron age of the romans. Not that the guy was that great a prize as he enslaved his own offspring and was said to have some nasty dietary habits. Kronus rose to power because he was a son of Uranus who did what amon himself could not do and killed his own demonic father. He too in time would be usurped by one of his own sons named Zeus. Among the many offspring of Zeus was a child born of incest named Lucifer. His mother the lady Aphrodite fair daughter of Dione from Cyprus. Herself a daughter of Zues, who never let a minor thing like filial relations get in the way of a good screw. When Lucifer was still a boy his father made him his official cup-bearer, a polite way of saying that the poor sod was doomed to be his father’s butt toy. Lucy came to despise his father with an understandably major league pathological case of regicidal Oedipus syndrome. Which is why he lead a rebellion of the gods against his father and imprison him in box fashioned by Hephaestus for just such an occasion. A rebellion that got crushed when zeus managed to work free the device that Lucifer had meant to trap him with. Which was used in turned by Zeus to trap up lucifer’s essence. Zues ordered the box to be taken to the farthest edge of the known world so that it would never be found again. Unfortunately as these things tend to happen the box was found by a wandering goat Herdsman. Who informed the mortal kings of luxor who then had their slaves transport it to the palace temple. Lucifer took possession of the young prince named Amenhothep the forth and promptly renamed himself Anakton. Free at last and having usurped royal authority for himself he went to war with the gods of ancient Egypt. He captured the divas of Egypt and imprisoned their essence in the very box that had been his prison. Lucifer had used his time well to master its secrets so that he could harness the power of other gods to make himself supreme among divas. Moving the capitol to a wilderness space along the nile, jeolous of any other god attempting to encroach upon his territory. For a time Lucifer was unstoppable as he gloried in his sole dominion as universal god over the people of Egypt. It was only when the prists of Egypt learned of this subterfuge that they managed to capture Anaknaton and re-imprison the demon within him. All save for one one priest who had been high in the favor of Lucifer, Onri Ra-Moses, who fled for a time to a haven in Ethopia. Returning in force with an army of mercenaries called Hibiru in the language of the Egyptians. He fought the armies of the new pharaoh to a standstill. Only to negotiate a truce which was a cover for his true ambition. Which was to raid a temple dedicated to the calf-goddess Hathor, goddess of love. And steal from the temple the dreaded sarcophogas of Lucifer. Which in later years would be called the Ark of the Covenant by the descendents of Omri-Ra-Moses. Realizing the severity of this crime pharaoh gave pursuit to these oath-breaking outlaws. Only to lose pursuit when they crossed a marshy swamp known as the sea of reeds fleeing east to what is modern dar Yame. Ra-Moses set up camp in a wilderness refuge where he communed with the spirit of Lucifer. And the time inevitably came when he found a vessel to escape from his prison. A medianite priest from Asyria found the key to unlocking the ark and was possessed by Lucifer for his troubles. Returning to the homeland he started a small cult under the identity of Zarathustra, which later on changed to Zoraster. And once again he began his steady rise to power by capturing Divas and siphoning them to their energies. And having at last the means at his disposal to complete the task that he had failed to doo on Olympus. And this time he was quick to attack all rival priests and adherents to faiths that he viewed as potential problems, which included his former minions in Jerusalem or his ancient adversaries in Greece or Egypt. Anyone who could be a potential problem he would deal with in as brutal and ruthless a fashion as could be imagined. Only divas who agreed to serve him would be spared. The rest he either had imprisoned in his uncle’s dominion of Tartarus. Their energies siphoned off to bolster Lucifer’s formidable might like so many living batteries stored away in hibernation or else banished to other worlds as in the case of your own people Aluralia. There is no other god but me, he would complain, anyone who fails to worship me is irrevocably evil. To this end he invented the concept of the “Evil One”. His fictitious creation of an adversary who would play the devil role to justify the harshness of his divine tyranny. Playing both sides of the spiritual coin as it were. In time he managed to conquer most of the known world and bring it under his dominion whether under the guise of Yahweh, Allah or Jehovah. Inevitably Lucifer ran afowl of a problem of his own creation namely that every cosmic struggle of ultimate right and wrong must have a reckoning, an apocalypse where absolute good and evil must have their endgame. To that end he tried to engineer his doomsday scenario Category:Centurian Blues